


Day 273 - Against all odds

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [273]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Husbands, Love, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 09:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“If you had a family you wouldn’t say insensitive and harmful things like that.”</i>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 273 - Against all odds

“If you had a family you wouldn’t say insensitive and harmful things like that.”

As most of the time, Sherlock did not react to Sergeant Donovan’s words and no one but John saw that this time she really hit home with her spite. John clenched his teeth so hard that his lips turned white and Lestrade, who had missed Donovan’s words, looked at him in confusion. 

He had to wait until they were home though, and barely managed to grab Sherlock’s sleeve before he disappeared into the bedroom.

“You do have a family, love.”

“I have Mycroft.”

Sherlock’s voice was soft, not sad but resigned. John swallowed the urge to hit the wall and gently touched Sherlock’s face.

“Family doesn’t have to have anything to do with being related by blood. You have me and Mrs Hudson and Greg and Molly. We all are your family. And if you don’t want to count them, _I am_ your family. As you are mine.”

He brought their hands together and interlaced their fingers, so that their wedding rings clinked softly against each other.

For someone like Sherlock, who used to walk the world alone like a reclusive pilgrim most of his life, this was a new concept. But he took it like everything John had given him since they had met - a blessing.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'pilgrim'.


End file.
